La protectrice
by xingye
Summary: Prenez une légende qui est en fait une réalité, des chevaux mythiques et deux adolescents qui ne se supportent pas et vous optiendrez: La protectrice. SxS
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

__ Salut à tous. Donc voici ma prmière fic de card captor sakura. En fait, c'est ma première fic tout cour alors j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira parce que j'ai beaucoup hésité à la publier._

_Petite précision: cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec le manga ou l'anime mise à part les personnages. Il y aura peut-être de la magie mais pas de cartes ou autres._

_Disclamer: bien sûr, aucun personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous de Clamp._

_Bon sur ce je vous laisse lire le prologue et il y a aussi le premier chapitre._

_Bonne lecture _

**

* * *

****prologue**

Les licornes, ces animaux aux pouvoirs mystérieux, ont toujours fait partie des contes et des légende. Mais qu'en est-il vraiment? Est-ce une réalité ou n'est-ce seulement qu'une douce rèverie? Quelqu'un connaît-il la vérité? Et bien moi. Moi, je peux vous faire part d'une histoire. Une histoire conplètement invraisemblable pour beaucoup que ne croivent pas en la magie pure. Une histoire de chevaux merveilleux, de famille et d'amitié. Mais surtout, une histoire qui a changé la vie de deux jeunes gens totalement différents l'un de l'autre sous le signe de l'amour.


	2. Chapter 2

**1- La naissance**

Cette histoire commence en des temps éloignés, au Japon, par une magnifique nuit. La lune était haute dans le cienl et les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux. Ce qui donnait au paysage une allure mystique et calme. Seulement, ce n'était qu'une apparence, car le manoir des Kinomoto, l'une des famille les plus importantes du Japon, était en plein éfervescence. En effet, en ce 1 avril, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, une magnifique jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire, donnait naissance à leur deuxième enfant. Le premier était un petit garçon très enjoué de cinq ans. Il se nommait Toya et avait érité des cheveux ébène de sa mère. L'homme aux cheveux chatain roux au chevet de la jeune femme était son mari Fujitaka. Normalement, il était d'un naturel calme et douce, mais ce soir, il ne tenait plus en place.

- Calme toi mon chéri, je te rappel que c'est moi que suis en train d'accoucher. Lui dit sa femme avec un petit sourir et un regard des plus tendre.

Fujitaka cessa de faire les cent pas et regarsa la jeune maman. Dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Même en ce moment, au plus fort des douleur, elle gardait le sourir. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur son front humide.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout ce passera bien, continua t-elle. Tu devrais descendre pour parler aux invités et rassurer Toya, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Son mari sembla hésiter quelques instants, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. Il voulait rester à ses côtés, mais elle insista.

- Aller vas-y, je ne risque rien et les sages femmes sont là, elles s'occuperont bien de moi.

- Très bin, finit-il pas accepter.

Et il sortit sous le regard amoureux de sa femme.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le grand salon de sa demeure, le maître des lieux fut très touché de voir que tout leurs proches et amis étaient présents. Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers le grand-père de Nadeshiko et Sonomi, sa cousine qui allait bientôt avoir un enfant elle aussi, pour les rassurer. Par la suite, il se mit à chercher son fils des yeux et le trouva en train de jouer avec un petit garçon d'eniron deux ans aux cheveux brun tout ébouriffés. Fujitaka remarqua ensuite la femme à leur côté et alla vers elle avec surprise.

- Konban wa Yelan, la salua t-il en s'inclinant.

- Konban wa mon ami, alors commen cela se passe t-il avec Nadeshiko?

- Je ne sais pas trop, soupira t-il. Mais dit moi tu as fait tout le voyage depuis Hong Kong malgré toutes les occupations que tu as avec le clan?

- Il est vrai que depuis la mort de mon mari, j'ai beaucoup à faire, mais si l'on se fit au déroulement des choses et à nos prédictions, ton futur fils sera des plus important, dit-elle tout en regardant son propre fils.

Fujitaka suiva son regard.

- Alors c'est ton fils?

- Haï. Il s'est désirer, car après mes quatre filles, je commençais à désespérer, mais il est enfin là. Il se nomme Shaolan Li, conclu Yelan fièrement.

- Il a l'air robuste pour un garçon de cette âge. J'espère seulement qu'ils s'entendront bien.

Il avait prononcer la dernière partie de sa phrase en baissant le ton, presque un chuchottement.

- Bien sûr que oui. Après tout c'est leur destin, fit Yelan sûre d'elle.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Bon peux-tu continuer de veiller sur Toya, je vais retourner voir Nadeshiko, je n'aime pas la savoir seule.

- Aucun problème et transmet lui mes amitiés.

Fujutaka fit oui de la tête et partit vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage de sa chambre. Cependant, à peine arrivé à la première marche, une sage femme sortit de la chambre toute souriante avec un petit paquet dans les bras et annoça:

- C'est une fille.

La nouvelle fut accueillit avec de grands cris de joie et des applaudissement de la part de tous. L'heureux père était aux anges. Enfin, son enfant était arrivé. Mais peu à peu, l'information s'inséra dans son cerveau: une fille?...UNE FILLE!!! NON, c'était impossible, ce devait être un garçon, pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'une fille loin de là, mais c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Est-ce qu'une fille y arriverait? Il se tourna vers Yelan et remarqua qu'elle était toute aussi surprise que lui, mais elle finit par lui sourir gentiment pour lui signifier que pour le moment, ça n'avait aucune importance et qu'il devait se réjouir de ce miracle de la vie. Ce qu'il fit sans perdre une seconde de plus.

En entendant la nouvelle, Yelan fut un peu déstabilisée, mais s'en est vite remise, car après tout pourquoi pas? Pourquoi une fille ne pourrait-elle pas accomplir cette mission, il n'y avait aucune raison. Lorsque son ami fut entré dans sa chambre avec sa petite, Yelan se retourna vers son fils et sourit.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait probable. Les années à venir risquent d'être très intéressantes, murmura t-elle.

Dehors, dans les prés, une grande jument sauvage regardait les fenêtres éclairées du grand manoir. Elle se baissa ensuite vers le petit poulain noir qu'elle avait entre les jambes et qui était lui aussi en plein contemplation. Elle lui donna un petit coup de museau pour lui indiquer le départ. Le poulain se retourna une dernière fois vers les lumières et sa petite tache argentée en forme d'étoile, sur le haut de sa tête, capta les rayons de la lune.

Tout allait recommencer. Une nouvelle génération était née.

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre, alors vous en pensez quoi? Pas trop catastrophique j'espère, mais faites le moi savoir si vous avez de suggestions ou sinon vos commentaires sont plus que bienvenus. Bon le deuxième chapitre est prêt mais j'attends de voir vos reviews avant donc vous savez quoi faire ( ne soyez pas trop sévère pleazzzzz )_

_À bientôt je le souhaite_

_xingye _


End file.
